


Wake Up Call

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Foot Fetish, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, polyamorous couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Richie, Eddie, and Mike are dating. A fun discovery is made about Richie one lazy morning.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	Wake Up Call

It was funny, how Richie had gone from feeling as though he would be perpetually alone forever, to having two partners in the matter of a few months.

Eddie had been his first love, the one that he was aware of (and ashamed of, at the time) and the one that hit him like a truck when he first saw him again at that restaurant.

Mike, however, was more of a shock. Sure, Richie had found him quite attractive during their teenage years, but never thought that he could fall for him so hard. He had aged to be even more handsome, with broad shoulders and salt-and-pepper hair, and Richie went through a state of gay panic all over again as he realized how hot he’d gotten.

What started as an innocent friendly reunion quickly became a contest to see who would marry each other first, with Ben and Beverly practically engaged on the first night they’d landed back in Maine. Stan and Bill were still happily married to their respective wives, but talks of divorce were swimming around Bill and Audra, so Stan was trying to convince him to be set up with one of Patty’s friends.

And then, Richie and Eddie and Mike happened. Maybe the others had seen Eddie and Richie happening, but Mike being thrown in the mix was a little surprising. However, the losers were more than happy for them.

And they were happy, too.

Eddie went back to New York to settle his divorce with Myra, meeting up with Richie and Mike in L.A. when it was finished. He was hesitant, scared to fall into a new relationship when his last one had been so horrible, but he loved and trusted the two of them so much, it wasn’t long until they were all sleeping side-by-side in Richie’s king-sized bed, Eddie usually falling in the middle of his two partners as the smallest one.

Speaking of sleeping, Richie was still just as prone to sleeping late as he had been as a teen, leading his partners to use some juvenile methods to get him out of bed.

Mike shook his head fondly at the lump in the blankets. “Rich, it’s almost noon. I made breakfast.”

“Yeah, get your ass up,” Eddie added.

Richie only groaned, burrowing deeper under the covers, pulling them up over his head, leaving his legs exposed, and giving them a wicked idea.

“Quick! You grab one ankle! I’ll grab the other!”

Still too tired to fully process Mike’s words, Richie had no chance of fighting back as each of his ankles were seized in strong grips, making him yelp. He assumed that they were just going to literally pull him out of bed, and he would be mildly annoyed by the thud of his ass hitting the floor, but it would be no big deal.

But they had other ideas, and he was not prepared for fingers to attack his feet without warning, and he spasmed as though electrocuted, a gasp of raspy laughter ripping from his throat.

The weakness which they had so often used against him when they were younger had clearly not been forgotten, nor had his most ticklish spots, it seemed, as Eddie was already honing in on the stretch of skin beneath his toes, making him positively cackle.

“Fuck off!” he managed to splutter, legs kicking with barely any payoff, as they had his ankles locked in place (and since when had Eddie gotten so strong? Mike, he could believe, but Eddie?).

Mike shot Eddie a grin. “Maybe, if you agree to get up.”

“Or maybe not,” Eddie piped up, his own grin twice as evil as Mike’s. He put up with Richie’s teasing and torment so much, it was fun to have the upper hand in moments like these. Especially because Richie was really fucking cute when he was tickled.

Richie’s squirming had knocked the blankets onto the floor, and Mike turned his head back to take in his messy hair and flushed face, but instead, his eyes were drawn to something else. Eddie followed his gaze, and he was so taken aback, his fingers actually ceased their tickling.

Richie was panting, and he seemed blissfully unaware of what had drawn his partner’s attention away from his feet.

“I fucking knew it,” Eddie finally said. “You like this!”

Opening his mouth to defend himself, despite his obvious hard-on, Richie went red in the face. Whatever he was going to say was cut off as fingers descended on his feet with newfound vigor, and a new bout of laughter came pouring from his mouth, but this time, it was a little more desperate, and there was definitely a moan mixed in there at one point.

One thing that was so beautiful about their relationship was how much they could convey without even speaking. Mike and Eddie seemingly formulated an entire plan through a variety of facial expressions then, and proceeded to put it to action.

Mike took over the tickling, taking a more feather-light approach to it, while Eddie adjusted his position so that he could bow his head, looking up at Richie for permission to pull down his boxers.

Richie gave a frantic nod before squeezing his eyes shut, and his laughter had died down to giggles and whimpers, and he let out a moan when Eddie took him into his mouth.

It wasn’t that much of a shock, really. Richie had never been very subtle about the fact that he didn’t mind being tickled, although they’d never connected the dots that it was something kinky. Neither of them was complaining one bit though. Making Richie into a flustered, giggling, horny mess would probably become a favorite pastime of theirs soon.

“Fuck,” Richie breathed, hands balling into fists around sheets. “I’m gonna—”

Eddie appreciated the warning, and Mike decided to be a bit mean and hold Richie’s toes back as he came, tickling beneath them and making him snort around a groan of pleasure.

There was silence, aside from the sound of Richie’s panting breath, for a moment.

“Breakfast is definitely cold by now,” Eddie finally said, looking between his partners with an innocent smile.

Mike chuckled.

“If you were trying to get me out of bed, you just had the opposite effect,” Richie said, squinting at them without his glasses. “I could sleep for another thirty years after that.”

Well, they couldn’t argue with that. Instead of trying to tug him out of bed again, they both laid down beside him instead, cuddling close, regardless of how counter-productive it was.

It had been totally worth it, though. On that, they would all agree.


End file.
